


Correspondance

by juana_a



Category: Leverage, White Collar
Genre: F/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-06
Updated: 2011-04-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juana_a/pseuds/juana_a
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wspólna praca w Paryżu kończy się tak, jak kończą się wszystkie wspólne prace Parker i Neala. cichy apartament w paryskim hotelu, szampn, truskawki i Chopin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correspondance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celle/gifts).



[It's daybreak  
And you are asleep  
I can hear you breathe now  
Your breath is so deep  
But before I go  
I look at you one last time  
I can hear a heartbeat  
Is it yours or is it mine]

 

Przez uchylone drzwi balkonowe wpada lekki wiatr przynosząc ze sobą świeży i mroźny zapach zimy. Na zewnątrz musi być dobre piętnaście stopni poniżej zera, ich dłonie ciągle jeszcze są zmarznięte i zaczerwienione, ale w pokoju nie czuć zimna, wręcz przeciwnie — wygląda na to, że klimatyzacja byłaby mile widziana. Ale, cóż, kiedy któremukolwiek z nich to przeszkadzało?

Parker stoi przed lustrem, obserwuje je tym fachowym spojrzeniem, które tyle razy widział, jak oceniało najlepsze obrazy na świecie, najcenniejsze diamenty, jego. Jej palce dotykają ramy, zatrzymują się na chwilę na rzeźbieniu, a na jej ustach pojawia się uśmiech.

Podchodzi do niej powoli, kładzie dłonie na jej biodrach, czuje, jak jej ciało przylega do jego, dopasowuje się do dawno znanego kształtu. Jego usta bez trudu odnajdują to specjalne miejsce na jej karku, które sprawia, że drży, koniuszek języka zostawia na jej szyi delikatny ślad, obciążające go dowody, które ktoś — gdyby chciał — mógłby zebrać z jej ciała. Jego wargi czują pulsującą pod skórą żyłkę w tym wrażliwym miejscu pod jej lewym uchem. Obserwuje w lustrze, jak zamyka oczy i odchyla lekko głowę do tyłu, kątem oka widzi, jak unosi ręce nad głowę i zaraz potem czuje jej palce w swoich włosach. Pachnie zimą, mydłem kokosowym i cynamonem; Neal uśmiecha się w duchu myśląc o płatkach, które zjadła na śniadanie, o długiej kąpieli z bąbelkami, którą wzięła po południu, o spacerze z przyjęcia do Hotel Pont Royal, i wdycha jej zapach, jakby to był ostatni raz, jakby chciał nakłonić swoje zmysły do zapamiętania go na zawsze.

Kiedy Parker wzdycha i opuszcza dłonie, on przesuwa swoje na jej plecy i po omacku znajduje suwak. Całuje delikatnie jej ramiona, językiem i zębami maluje fantastyczne wzory, wypisuje inskrypcje po hiszpańsku i nie musi patrzeć w lustro, żeby wiedzieć, że się uśmiecha. Dopiero wtedy odsuwa się od niej lekko i bardzo, bardzo powoli rozsuwa jej sukienkę, środkowy palec podąża w ślad za suwakiem, muskając jej nagie plecy. Sukienka zsuwa się miękkim ruchem, czerwona plama materiału wyraźnie odcina się na jasnobeżowym dywanie. Jego dłonie obejmują jej piersi zanim tkanina opada na podłogę. Neal chce jej dotykać, pieścić jej sutki, czcić ustami każdy centymetr jej skóry, jakby była boginią, samą Afrodytą, która zstąpiła do niego z Olimpu

(jego osobista, absolutnie szalona Afrodyta)

ale Parker uśmiecha się tym swoim tajemniczym uśmiechem, który zwykle nie zwiastuje nic dobrego, mruży oczy i Neal nie może oderwać wzroku od lustra, bezsilnie obserwuje, jak jej palce splatają się z jego, jak przesuwa jego ręce z powrotem na swoje biodra, powoli, niemal boleśnie powoli, dając jego wrażliwym opuszkom czas na przypomnienie sobie kształtu jej ciała. A potem kocim ruchem obraca się w jego stronę i całuje go — mocno, gwałtownie, koniuszkiem języka dotyka jego zębów, rozchyla je, bawi się nim, drażni go, nie pozwala mu się dogonić, złapać, aż w końcu przygryza lekko jego dolną wargę, potem mocniej i Neal czuje metaliczny smak własnej krwi.

Śmieje się, kiedy Parker popycha go na łóżko i siada na nim okrakiem, jednym wprawnym ruchem rozpina mu koszulę; jeden mały, kwadratowy guzik z białej i czerwonej masy perłowej urywa się i Neal obserwuje, jak przelatuje na drugą stronę pokoju i z cichym odgłosem upada na podłogę. W tym czasie dłonie Parker zsuwają koszulę z jego ramion, jej długie, sprawne palce szybko wyjmują spinki z mankietów i upuszczają je na podłogę tuż obok czerwonej sukienki. Neal próbuje unieść głowę, pocałować ją, ale ona odsuwa się dalej, chichocząc i grożąc mu palcem. Nieładnie, niegrzeczny chłopiec, bądź cierpliwy, jeszcze nie zasłużyłeś, szepcze, a jej głos miesza się z płynącymi z głośnika dźwiękami fortepianu. Neal mruczy coś w ramach protestu, ale posłusznie opuszcza głowę na pościel i patrzy na nią, po prostu patrzy, obserwuje jak unosi dłonie i wyciąga wsuwki z misternej fryzury i pozwala swoim długim włosom opaść na ramiona, potrząsa lekko głową, a odbijające się od jej jasnych włosów światło zdaje się tworzyć nad nią aureolę i przez chwilę Neal daje się ponieść romantyzmowi i myśli, że ona wygląda jak anioł, który zstąpił do niego z nieba

(jego prywatny, absolutnie szalony upadły anioł)

i prawie wybucha śmiechem, kiedy wyobraźnia podsuwa mu minę, jaką Parker zrobiłaby, gdyby powiedział to na głos, ale wtedy ona pochyla się nagle i trąca językiem jego sutek, i śmiech więźnie mu w gardle i wydostaje się z niego tylko zduszony jęk.

Parker uśmiecha się lekko, jej wargi przyciśnięte do jego skóry, palce zaciśnięte mocno na jego nadgarstkach. Przesuwa się w górę, jej miękkie włosy dotykają jego szczęki, kiedy jej usta śledzą linię jego obojczyków, zatrzymują się na chwilę w zagłębieniu między nimi, zanim na nowo podejmują swoją wędrówkę w górę jego szyi, Neal odchyla lekko głowę, ułatwiając jej dostęp do jej ulubionego miejsca, tam, gdzie może wyczuć jego przyspieszone tętno, może bardzo, bardzo powoli zlizać z niego pot, a zaraz potem pocałować go, zostawić na jego wargach słony smak jego samego.

Zostawia swoje ślady na całym jego ciele, jak zawsze, znaczy terytorium śladami swoich zębów, swoich ust, swoich równo przyciętych paznokci. Malutkie ślady w kształcie półksiężyców jeszcze długo będą zdobiły jego nadgarstki. Parker puszcza je, kiedy przerywa pocałunek, bo mimo wszystkich swoich zalet i umiejętności oboje potrzebują powietrza, prostuje się i jej palce są potrzebne gdzie indziej, przy odbijającej światło klamrze paska i zamku od spodni. Wstaje z niego i podczas gdy on mocuje się ze spodniami, ona szybkim ruchem zsuwa z siebie pozostałe części garderoby; czarna bielizna i nylonowe pończochy lądują obok sukienki i butów.

Kiedy jest już wolny, wyciąga do niej ręce, a ona dotyka jego palców i zanim któreś z nich zdąży mrugnąć, leży na nim, całuje jego usta, policzki, oczy, szyję, dotyka jego brzucha, jego klatki piersiowej, ramion, przesuwa dłonie na jego kark, wbija paznokcie w jego plecy i ramiona, zostawia po sobie krwawe ślady, które potem będzie delikatnie trącać językiem, jakby chciała przeprosić za ból, który zmieszany z przyjemnością i pożądaniem przesłania mu oczy mgłą, sprawia, że szepcze jej imię i błaga o coś, sam nie jest pewien o co, o wszystko na raz, żeby przestała, żeby nie przestawała, żeby _już coś zrobiła_. A ona tylko śmieje się cicho, całuje go w czubek nosa i błaganie zamienia się w niezrozumiały jęk, kiedy nagle czuje jej palce synchronicznie śledzące linie jego bioder, wędrują w dół, w dół coraz niżej, przez chwilę zatrzymują się na jego udach, rysują tajemnicze znaki, ich własny kod, którego nie zna nikt inny, nawet Moz, nawet Kate, którego nawet Peterowi nie pozwoli rozszyfrować.

Nie jest pewien, kiedy zaciska dłonie na pościeli. Czy wtedy, kiedy jej ręce wreszcie docierają do celu, gdy delikatne niemal kryształowej dźwięki kolejnych przebiegów przechodzą w finał _Ballady g-moll_ i jej palce zdają się bezwiednie dostosowywać do rytmu i tempa melodii, to przyspieszając, to zwalniając, doprowadzając go na skraj szaleństwa. A może dopiero później, kiedy uśmiecha się do niego łobuzersko i osuwa się w dół łóżka, a jej usta zajmują miejsce rąk w tej samej chwili, w której pianista wygrywa swoją codę i fortepian ustępuje miejsca orkiestrze we wstępie do _Koncertu e-moll_. Jej prawa dłoń spoczywa spokojnie w zagłębieniu nad jego biodrem, kciuk zatacza miękkie okręgi, działa jak metronom dla muzyka, przejmuje puls od płynącej z głośników melodii i przekazuje go jej wargom i językowi. Czuje, jak się uśmiecha, czuje skurcz jej gardła, kiedy powstrzymuje śmiech. I w jakiś dziwny sposób to za dużo i Neal dochodzi, drżąc, zaciskając mocno powieki, starając się nie pozwolić uciec jakiejś zabłąkanej łzie.

Przekręca głowę na bok, ale Parker jest Parker, jej ręce są na jego nadgarstkach, odwraca go do siebie i całuje delikatnie. Neal czuje smak siebie na jej ustach, zlizuje go powoli z jej warg. A potem Parker dotyka językiem kącika jego oka, śledzi mokry ślad wzdłuż jego policzka, podczas gdy jego dłonie odnajdują drogę do jej piersi. Pieści je delikatnie, zatacza miniaturowe kółeczka, maluje obrazy, freski, palcami kaligrafuje słowa, ostrożnie, powoli, jak robiono w średniowiecznych manuskryptach.

Przewraca ją na plecy, jej głowa bezgłośnie opada na łóżko, włosy rozsypują się na miękkiej poduszce, a pokój wypełnia jej radosny śmiech. Neal uśmiecha się lekko, opiera się na łokciu i pochyla nad nią, całuje jej czoło, jej oczy i nos, pozwala ustom przypomnieć sobie kształt jej kości policzkowych, przygryza delikatnie płatek jej ucha. Unosi się na ręce i klęka obok niej, kolanem zmusza ją do rozchylenia nóg, wkłada je pomiędzy jej uda, na których palce zaczynają wygrywać pasaże, transponując Chopina z dźwięków do jego palców, do trącających jej ciało opuszków, na jej rozgrzaną pieszczotami skórę. Przesuwa je wzdłuż jej nóg, zatrzymując się na chwilę na biodrach, jakby czekając na jej ruch, ale ona milczy, unosi dłoń, dotyka łagodnie jego policzka i zamyka oczy. Co to, dziś bez akrobacji, pyta więc, a ona kręci tylko głową i mruczy, jak szczęśliwa kotka, fałszuje płynącą z głośników melodię.

Neal pochyla się lekko do przodu, opiera dłonie o łóżko, żeby zachować balans i nie zepsuć chwili niefortunnym upadkiem, całuje ją delikatnie, językiem rozchyla jej wargi, całuje kącik jej ust, zanim pozwala swoim wargom rozpocząć wędrówkę w dół jej szyi, do obojczyków, do zagłębienia między nimi, a potem niżej, w dół mostka, do piersi. Językiem obrysowuje kształt jej sutków, trąca je lekko zębami i Parker wydaje z siebie zduszony jęk, unosi głowę, wplata palce w jego włosy, głaszcze po policzku i zmusza go, żeby na nią spojrzał. Urywanym głosem próbuje powiedzieć, że już dość, że chce, że potrzebuje. Ucisza ją kolejnym pocałunkiem, ona rozchyla szerzej nogi, jej dłonie szybko odnajdują drogę i prowadzą go w głąb siebie. Parker wygina ciało w łuk, unosi ręce nad głowę i splata je ze sobą. Neal nieruchomieje na chwilę i wpatruje się w nią, jakby była najwspanialszym dziełem sztuki, a potem szybko odnajduje właściwy rytm.

Czuje jej orgazm tuż przed swoim. Widzi jej otwarte usta, ale nie słyszy jej krzyku, niemal nie wyczuwa jej palców zaciskających się na jego nadgarstkach. Opadają na pościel niemal równocześnie, jej prawa dłoń cały czas go nie puszcza, kciuk nieruchomieje, jakby starała się wyczuć jego przyspieszony puls. Ich ciężkie oddechy splatają się z wypełniającą pokój ciszą — najwyraźniej płyta, którą nastawił, kiedy przyszli, się skończyła. W powietrzu zapach potu i seksu miesza się z zapachem zimy, kokosowego mydła, cynamonu i kawy, która już dawno wystygła.

Parker szybciej dochodzi do siebie, jak zawsze, to ona jest pragmatyczna, stoi twardo na ziemi, nawet jeśli w pracy skacze z dachów, romantyzm zostawia jemu, ciągle pytając, na czym to właściwie polega. Siada na łóżku, odgarnia włosy do tyłu i sięga po kołdrę. Neal obejmuje ją i głaszcze delikatnie, całuje w czoło na dobranoc. Parker zasypia z głową na jego ramieniu, mrucząc coś o ślicznych, błyszczących diamentach i Neal wie, że tutaj kończy się bajka, ona jest z powrotem w swoim świecie, w którym żyje tylko ona, do którego tylko czasami go zaprasza. Jeszcze przez chwilę wpatruje się w nią, myśląc, że z tym uśmiechem wygląda jak małe dziecko, które właśnie dostało najlepszą zabawkę na świecie.

Budzi się kilka godzin później, niebo na wschodzie jest bladoniebieskie, pierwsze promienie słońca przeglądają się świeżym śniegu, który napadał przez noc. Neal przeciera oczy, przeczesuje palcami włosy, siadając na łóżku. Parker, która spała przytulona do niego plecami, porusza się, mamrocze coś niezrozumiałego, ale się nie budzi. Jej długie włosy są rozsypane na poduszce, łokieć wsunięty pod głowę, dłoń zapada się lekko w poduszkę, lewo ukryte pod kołdrą piersi unoszą się lekko i opadają wraz z rytmicznym oddechem i Neal siedzi tak przez chwilę nie mogąc oderwać od niej wzroku, wpatruje się w nią jak zaczarowany, jakby ktoś rzucił na niego urok.

Ale wszystko ma swój początek i swój koniec, a wszystko, co dobre szybko się kończy, a ta bajka tak naprawdę skończyła się kilka godzin temu, trzeba wstać i wyjść, zamknąć kolejny rozdział ich pokręconej historii. Prysznic jest zimny, musi być, żeby go obudzić, otrzeźwić, sprowadzić myśli na tory właściwej rzeczywistości, tej, w której Parker jest tylko jednym ze wspomnień, postacią na pożółkłej fotografii w albumie jego pamięci.

Zanim wychodzi, wsuwa jej poduszkę obite granatowym aksamitem pudełko z diamentowym naszyjnikiem, który poprzedniej nocy miała na szyi księżniczka Tatjana z Liechtensteinu. Na stole zostawia bilecik ze zrobionym pospiesznie szkicem śpiącej Parker, a na nim mały, kwadratowy guzik z białej i czarnej masy perłowej.

Ulice Paryża pokrywa śnieg, wokół panuje przerywana cichym ćwierkaniem ptaków cisza. Neal mruży oczy, odbijający światło biały puch razi go. Na jego ustach tańczy uśmiech, jego myśli kradną ostatnie chwile szczęścia, zanim dotrze do swojego hotelu, walizka czeka spakowana, za kilkanaście godzin będzie na innym kontynencie i jedynym śladem po tym, że był w Paryżu, będzie urwany guzik, zrobiony na szybko szkic i bukiet białych tulipanów, który rano otrzyma Parker. Przez chwilę będzie się zastanawiała, o co chodzi, dlaczego, zanim przypomni sobie o schowanym bezpiecznie drogocennym naszyjniku z diamentów, o czerwonej sukience i o poprzedniej nocy. Pokręci głową i mruknie pod nosem ach, ten Caffrey i zapomni o białych tulipanach.

Do następnego razu.


End file.
